


King Arthur

by Angelicasdean



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Swords, i thought of the original idea at like....4 am and wrote this at midnight so, just really random man i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: A chance encounter ends with Arthur adding a sword to his arsenal.





	King Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Samwrittenbysam, which were most of the ideas for these oneshots spiral out of so ///

The metal shone brightly under the sun rays of high noon, heavier than Arthur ever expected and much more _real _than he anticipated. All in all, he wasn’t expecting anything from the shabby-looking man who had been shouting nonsense in the streets of Saint-Denis. He mostly helped to shut him up.

_“Collect these masks,” _he said, shoving a crumpled picture that looked as old as him _“send them by mail or deliver them to me, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while” _

After a few weeks of running in a wild chase for those masks, twelve times where he almost broke his neck climbing because whatever asshole had placed the masks decided to hang them on mountain cliffs, Arthur had collected them all and sent them to the odd man. Normally, Arthur expected money or some sort of sellable item.

But no.

_No_, the man had given him a goddamn _sword. _

_“You said your name is Arthur, right?” _the man had asked, _“I have a sword made just for you!” _

The man, who never introduced himself to Arthur, had led him deep into Saint-Denis’ residence area. They passed by a dozen houses before he began to feel that maybe the man is leading him into a trap. He still followed, and kept his guard up, until they reached a small house, just on the outskirts of Saint-Denis. It didn’t look like it fit him, somehow. Sure, his hair is slightly disheveled and his shirt wasn’t tucked all the way into his pants; but his beard was trimmed perfectly and his eyes shown with knowledge.

He had told Arthur to wait just by the entrance, and only a minute later had he emerged with a long blade wrapped in soft-looking leather. He had revealed the sword, and if Arthur wasn’t so shocked that he was being gifted a goddamn _sword_ he would admire the intricate engravings running up the fuller and covering the point.

He hadn’t really gotten time to examine it, the odd man dumping it into his arms and sending him along with a farewell. Samadhi had nosed at the sword as he stared in absolute disbelief at it, and he ended up riding back to camp with it resting in his lap.

Lenny greeted him from where he was standing guard, and Arthur gave him a polite head nod as he jumped down from his mare’s back and barely caught the sword before it landed point first into the ground beneath.

The leather adorning the grip slipped off, and the metal underneath revealed itself, and this time, Arthur only watched as the sword slipped out of its glove and shone brightly on the dry Lemoyne dirt.

“What’cha got there, Arthur?” Sean’s voice made him jump, and he grabbed the sword before the nosy Irishmen can. When he turned to face him, Sean’s eyebrows almost disappeared under his bowler hat, and his eyes shone with amazement and amusement. Sean laughed, shoulders shaking as he traced a finger over the curling line that wrapped around a moose antler, and again, Arthur was struck with how much care had been dealt into the weapon, “gotch yourself a right weapon, didja?” Sean chortled, clapping Arthur’s shoulder, “_King Arthur_,”

“Ah, would you shut up,” Arthur tsked, taking a step away, but Sean followed.

“Always said you were too high and mighty for us _gunslingers and outlaws_,” he giggles again, “had to get a _sword_ to slay your enemies,”

“Macguire if you don’t shut up,” Arthur half-heartedly threatened, and Sean raised his arms in feigned defeat.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to upset our _royal_ blood,” he says, lowering his hands as a smile fills his cheeks, “wouldn’t want to be walked to the guillotine, say, _King Arthur,_ is your other sword just as-“

“Get out of here!” Arthur shouts, suppressing a chuckle as he waves the sword at Sean’s legs, making sure not to actually hit him. With a snort and a hacking laugh, Sean walks away, shoulders still shaking as he wipes a tear from his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> also, I love the endless possibilities of the encounters Arthur had gone through in the past, and what he could have met in-game, so I might take a go at a series with this.


End file.
